Dare To Dream
by elaine30432
Summary: this is a quick oneshot about phineasxferb. this is slash, boyxboy, incest, dont like dont read.  This is compleate fluff, with little plot. I have no idea why i wrote it but my friend told me to post it so..here it is.  has two kisses is why its K


This is complete fluff. There is Barley any plot but I felt like writing it so here it is.

'H_is eyes, blue dots in the distant. I can't touch you but I can see you and no matter how fast I run you keep escaping my grasp Ferb.'_

"What are you writing?" I snap the book shut not wanting the few lines I had on the page, to be exposed to the one they are about.

"Nothing much, just this LA assignment."

"Its summer, Phineas, there is no Language arts work." Dang it. How do I, the one who makes summer fun, forget about that.

"Well you see the thing is.." I snatched up the notebook and bolt out of the backyard and into the house. I smelt mom cooking diner in the kitchen and decided that was probly a safe place that Ferb couldn't interrogate me at.

"Hey mom, what's for dinner?"

"I'm making pancakes for dinner, I was in the mood for breakfast."

"sounds good" In the distance I heard Ferb shuffling around the house looking for me coming closer be the second. Only a minute later he found were I was keeping refuge. I turned around on the stool to face him.

"Hey Ferb, guess what. Where eating pancakes for dinner." He gave a slight nod and came to sit beside me, scotching the chair closer than necessary towards me before actually sitting.

"You boys are so close, what are yall going to do when you don't live together anymore?" I never thought of that…umm.

"Well make our self joint houses." I looked at Ferb and a smile grew on my face. He doesn't want to leave me either!

"Exactly, then we won't have to part."

"O I wasn't expecting that…dinners ready, go get the others Phineas." I hoped off the stool and headed into the living room to get dad and then into Candice's room to get her. She said she would be there soon and told me to leave so I did.

As I neared the entrance to the kitchen I could hear the conversation going on.

"-home and she said she would have to ask her daughter first… Ferb what are you reading?" I looked to my empty hands and realized that I had left my notebook on the counter when I left. By dashing the rest of the way I managed to see Ferb close my book and put it in his lap.

"Nothing much, just a school assignment Phineas has already started on."

"I always thought you would be the one to start early."

"Nope that would be me." I'm freaking out inside. How do I act? Ferb looked up at me and I could see the secret in his eyes. The one he now knew of mine.

I quickly took my seat by Ferb and ate quietly. When dinner was over I rushed up stairs to hide under my covers. About five minutes later I heard our bedroom door open and close signaling Ferb had joined me in the room.

"Phineas, get out from under the covers."

"Don't want to."

"Please?... Fine ill just come and join you." I felt my bed creak as he got on it as well as the breeze when he lifted the covers to crawl under but I couldn't see him from behind the hands covering my eyes.

"Phineas…Phineas….fine be that way." Ferb's hands landed on my face lightly and it shocked me so much I let my hands drop.

"There you are." And then his lips were on mine and my mind was bliss. It was over far too quickly, when he pulled back just as fast as he came. "Why did you write that?"

"It was because of a dream I had last night. You were walking away from me and I couldn't catch up, and, and" I was engulfed in his warm arms and stopped sniveling at once.

"I'm here and I'm not going any ware. Didn't you hear me tell mom that we are going to live in a combined house?" I fell asleep soon after having him confirm what I already knew.

When I awoke the next day, Ferb was true to his word and was still holding me in his arms. It settled me at first until I started thinking about something. Why had Ferb Kissed me? Sure we share brotherly kisses on the cheeks or hugs sometimes but never anything that affectionate.

Could he know I like him as more than a brother? Better yet could he feel the same way?

"Yes I do and the fact that you haven't figured that out yet worries me slightly." I looked at Ferb in confusion. How could he know what I was thinking. "You just said all that and the thing before out loud."

My face was instantly tomato red. How could I do that? How could i- Omg He said he likes me!

I threw my arms around my step brothers neck and wouldn't let go no matter how much he pulled me for a while. That is until he resorted to tickling me which is unfair. When he finely stopped torturing me we were on our sides facing each other.

"Love you Phineas"

"I love you to" He leaned in and planted our second kiss on my lips then.


End file.
